


your red cheeks are soft as silk

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Joe loves Patrick's body, so he decides to worship it. Patrick is flustered, to say the least.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WOO i haven't written bandom fics in forever and i wanted to give yall some cute as fuck joetrick. so here we are
> 
> title from "sweet girl" by nicole dollanganger.

Patrick is past that stage where he hates his body— rather than that, he just feels insecure. His cheeks are too chubby and his stomach is too big and he feels weird about it. He doesn't hate it, he just thinks he could be better off skinny and lanky.

He's been dating Joe for a while now, too. They started dating during Warped Tour 2005, when Pete got together with Mikey and everyone seemed to be with someone. Joe had be the one to confess after a show, and Patrick had accepted his first kiss with the Jewish man without a doubt. It was his first kiss with a boy, too, and it felt so different from kissing his girlfriends in high school.

Patrick isn't touring or writing new music currently, though. They'll come back to action in two weeks, as Pete had said the work load could stress them out. And it does stress Patrick out; he's had anger outbursts after spending too much time in the studio, and Joe's the only one able to calm him down.

Joe moves in his sleep as he gets closer to Patrick, cuddling him. Patrick's been awake for a bit and he knows the Jewish man will be awake at any second. After a few minutes, Joe opens his breathtaking blue eyes and looks at his boyfriend.

"Good mornin'," he says, his voice sleep heavy.

"Morning, sleeping beauty," Patrick jokes lightly, and Joe elbows him in the stomach before getting up. Patrick decides to get up too but Joe ends up turning around and tackling him, pining him to the bed. "Hey, Joe, w-what—"

His confusion is muffled when Joe kisses him deep, his (perfect) stomach pressing against Patrick's as he gets closer to him. Joe licks the other's lip before his tongue gets into his mouth, and Patrick lets out a soft moan against his lips.

When Joe pulls away, a small line of spit joins their lips together and he grins as he cleans it with his sleeve. "I love you so much, 'Trick."

"I love you too, Joe, you're perfect." Patrick remembers when they met fondly, how Joe's hair was cut too much, but how his eyes were as blue and as magnetic as they had always been.

"Let's go make breakfast, shall we?" Joe asks, and Patrick is quick to nod as he gets up. Patrick's in his Batman pajamas, which he knows Joe finds adorable.

In reality, when Joe says they should make breakfast, he means that he'll make breakfast. Or at least it seems like so, because Patrick sits down in the sofa and waits for the pancakes to be done with. Joe is an amazing cook, to be honest, so Patrick doesn't have to worry about messing everything up.

Five minutes later, Joe puts the pancakes in a plate and gives it to Patrick. He smiles as he starts to eat them, honey on top of the three, and he feels like they're delicious. "Thank you, babe!"

"It's no problem, kitten," he tells him as Patrick keeps eating, and he smiles to himself. "Can we cuddle on the couch when we're done?"

"Definitely," Patrick nods. He loves cuddling with Joe, especially when he tells him his tummy is so soft he could be on top of it all day, and that being so soft overrall makes him perfect to cuddle. Looking at his body in that positive light makes him feel better.

When Joe sits down and starts eating too Patrick can't help but get closer to him and kiss his cheek, his lips smeared with honey. A small stain of honey appears in Joe's left cheek, and he smiles when he notices this. "You're cute," he says.

Patrick grins and puts the fork at the side of the empty plate. He gets up and lays down in the couch as he sees Joe eat. He's so cute, in all honesty, and he can't help but feel like he's blessed with dating such a cute boy like him.

When he finishes he's quick to go to the couch and make room by laying on his side and putting his arm around Patrick's stomach. He's way taller than him, by five inches, and Pete and Andy have always found it really cute.

"God, you're adorable," Joe says before kissing him, his lips meeting his own before traveling down to his neck. Patrick blushes furiously as Joe leaves kisses all over his neck, and then he turns to the side of it and starts sucking on it lightly. Patrick can't help but let out a quiet, strangled moan that makes Joe smile wide. Then, Joe starts biting a little bit on the same place he sucked, and Patrick full on moans now.

"God, you're _so fucking adorable_ ," Joe says this time, his face on his neck before he starts to move down. Patrick seems to catch that he's going to do his typical body positive thing, so he sits down as Joe kneels between his legs. "Get your shirt off, I want to see all of you," he tells him, commanding but yet soft.

Patrick is quick to comply, his shirt left on the armrest of the sofa. Joe's eyes are almost shining when he sees all of Patrick's upper body. His chest hair, his chest and his tummy. Oh God, Joe fucking adores his stomach.

Joe's lips meet his stomach as he kisses it vehemently, again and again, until Patrick is laughing and smiling. "Your body is so, so beautiful, Tricky," he starts, his hands going up to his nipples. "Your chest is so good; who cares if it's a big bigger? I love to suck on your nipples, anyway, so."

Patrick's face flushes red as he elbows Joe's neck, who laughs and grins with wild abandon. "And then, God, your tummy. Don't you think it's amazing, Tricky?"

"I-I don't know..." Patrick knows he wants him to be honest, and not give a half-assed lie of 'yeah, I like it'. "It's alright, I guess."

"It's more than alright, baby, it's absolutely perfect." Joe starts kissing it again, his lips moving across all of Patrick's stomach. "It's big, but that just makes it better. It's perfect for when you lay on top of me— I love the weight." He kisses a spot near his boyfriend's belly button and Patrick giggles softly. "And then, it's good to cuddle. You're so soft and warm, Patrick, and you're stunning."

Patrick is all blushy and stuttery, and Joe wants to kiss him like there's no tomorrow left. And he does, getting up from his knees and lets himself fall on top of Patrick, feeling all his softness as he kisses him over and over.

"J-Joe, I just, f-fuck," he breathes as Joe gets off him for a moment. "You're a-amazing," he manages to say.

Joe flops down so he's laying on his back and Patrick is quick to fall on his stomach. Joe feels all the weight of Patrick against his not so soft body and he feels blissful. Patrick is the one to kiss him this time, tongue inside Joe's mouth and his hand in the back of his neck, pulling the Jewish man closer.

"I love you so much, Joe," Patrick whispers, and Joe's smile is brighter than the sun itself.

"You—" Joe's the one blushing like crazy this time. "You feel so good, baby," he tells him, face red and his eyes glinting.

Patrick starts kissing him again, but this time Joe takes back control by deepening the kiss and entering his tongue into Patrick's mouth. "You're amazing and good, baby, I want you to know that."

"I know, love, I'm trying to learn that."

"I'll help you through it," Joe tells him as he looks for his hand. Patrick smiles sheepishly as his fingers intertwine with Joe's, Joe smiling and kissing him again. "I'll kiss your tummy and tell you how good your softness is until you believe it."

"I think you'll help no matter what you do, babe."

"That's what I'm trying to go for, kitten." Joe is smiling and his face is still pinkish and Patrick finds him adorable, just as Joe finds his grin and his rosy cheeks the cutest thing in the world.

Patrick decides, after that, that he's the luckiest guy in the entire universe.


End file.
